From the Heart Start of the next generation
by Me
Summary: Crossover w/Family Affair 2002. Stephanie and her husband go to New York to adopt the baby of a pregnant teen, a friend of Sissy's. Miscommunication leads to belief Sissy is the one pregnant. had the show continued, I'd have tried to sell this as an episode; it began as a screenplay. It didn't, so it's here as a fic.


Yeah, I know, I've unretired more times than George Foreman. But, I had a script idea all  
ready to give Full House its epilogue, start a new generation for the house, and make a good  
Family Affair story. (Never saw the original, but the remake seemed good.)  
  
However, Family Affair is on indefinite hiatus (and I just don't have confidence it'll be back)  
and as I consider the rest of TV, I doubt they'd accept my story. Too much about purity, the  
need to be responsible, etc., for Hollywood's tastes. Family Affair and Full House belong to  
others, this idea is copyright Doug Fowler, 2002, so I might still try to sell this. (If they can  
turn books into movies they could still use this.) But, again, I've lengthened my script from a  
screenplay outline into a story, added scenes with solely Full House characters, and here it is. My  
script, BTW, had only the scenes where Full House characters interacted with the Family Affair  
characters, along of course with the ones with sole Family Affair characters.  
  
Maybe one day, we could see something like this on regular network TV. But I don't think  
they'd put a decent family show on in a time slot where they knew it would lose big if they really  
wanted to keep said decent show. I guess that's why I'm sticking to books from now on, after  
this, tonight's feature presentation:  
  
From The Heart - or, the start of Full House: The Next Generation  
  
Stephanie Tanner - whose married name was Gramm - tenderly observed the crib in her attic  
apartment. It was so incredible. In a few short days, she would be a mother.  
  
And yet, she wasn't the slightest bit pregnant.  
  
D.J., her older sister by just under five years, entered through the open door and climbed the  
steps to the apartment. The 26-year-old smiled sweetly as Stephanie cuddled the bear that would  
soon be her baby boy's. "Quite a feeling, huh, Steph? Dad's so excited about being a grandpa for  
the first time. Especially since you don't have to go through labor." Danny Tanner was very  
protective of his three daughters.  
  
"If he thinks that's exciting, listen to this," Stephanie said, putting down the bear and turning  
to D.J.. "This one girl, Sissy, who's helping Suzie through this crisis? The uncle she lives with  
has a butler. That's like Dad's dream job."  
  
"You said it, Steph. When that little girl - I mean, let's face it, that's what she is," D.J.  
interjected.  
  
"I know, it's so sad. She's only fourteen. That means she's three years younger than  
Michelle." Michelle was their younger sister.  
  
Stephanie sighed. She was glad D.J. was coming along with her and her husband to adopt this  
baby. Since Suzie had confessed to being pregnant while at the dance camp Stephanie worked at  
- she'd been leader of Suzie's cabin - that age problem had weighed on Stephanie's mind, though,  
and having D.J. to talk to didn't totally erase that problem.  
  
The revelation that Suzie was pregnant had led to Stephanie jumping at the chance to adopt.   
It was a choice she knew D.J. was concerned about.  
  
"I know, you think I'm getting in over my head, Deej. But, Andrew and I will be living right  
here. Dad will be here. Michelle will be able to help. And, you, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky,  
and Joey and his wife Susan will be around, too. Plus, you and Steve will be married late this  
spring - he can help, too, when he's not eating," Stephanie joked.  
  
"But, you'll still be the primary care giver. And, you just don't know what you're in for."   
D.J. walked closer, speaking lowly so as to try not to scare Stephanie. "Steph, I'm not saying you  
can't handle it. But, remember how Dad wouldn't discipline Michelle till she was almost four,  
because he didn't want to think about her growing up?" Stephanie nodded. "Steph, you assisted  
me when I could use you, like with teaching her to freeze,' or showing her how to be respectful.   
But, I'm the one who would scold her about her bad attitude, or send her to her room if I was in  
charge. I'm the one who fretted that one time I had to sit her against the wall and even hold her  
for a second because she wanted to stall till Dad got home, knowing he wouldn't punish her."  
  
"But it worked that time. And she's always listened otherwise. Just that one time, she tested  
you," Stephanie insisted. "Once she realized there was no way she'd get away with anything bad  
around you, she didn't try that again."  
  
"I know. Maybe you'll luck out and not even have to hold a door shut once; maybe your kid  
will be good and accepting of his punishment. Michelle usually was. But, it was very draining  
emotionally for me to have to correct her or make her sad. And, even after Dad started sending  
her to her room as punishment, or taking away privileges, I was still helping a little with the  
respect part. Plus, there's all that waking at night to feed him or chase away monsters, there's  
worrying about his safety when he's not with you..."  
  
"Deej, you were younger than Suzie for the time you're talking about. I just turned 22, I have  
a husband, and I have lots of family to help me. Plus, I'll enforce those rules from day one. That  
kid will see his first timeout chair when he's just about two, just like Uncle Jesse's and Aunt  
Becky's. You yourself said the only reason Michelle got as impudent as she did a few times was  
because she realized that she was Daddy's little princess," Stephanie countered.  
  
D.J. smiled. Maybe this was best - she didn't want to totally discourage Stephanie. "I never  
could win with you, could I? Come on, let's get our luggage loaded. And, don't worry," D.J.  
said, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "It'll be wonderful. You'll be a great mom. Just  
don't be surprised when it's sometimes like Baby Blues' and not always like Family Circus.'"  
D.J. laughed, shaking her head and considering the comedian who - with their Uncle Jesse - had  
helped raise them after their mom died. "I've been hanging around Joey too long, haven't I, with  
these comic strip analogies?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sissy Davis, fifteen, handed an empty plate to their butler, Mr. French. "That pizza sure was  
good. I just love New York - you can get so many fancy pizzas, I don't think I've tried them all  
yet."  
  
"And, which is your favorite, Miss Sissy?"  
  
"I really like the Hawaiian pizza with the pineapple and ham on it," she pondered aloud. She  
spoke definitively next, gesturing with a finger. "But, I think my favorite is the one with Cajun  
style sauce and the cornmeal crust."  
  
French made squeamish looks as Sissy described the pizzas. He walked toward the kitchen  
and muttered, "Oh, dear, pineapple and cornmeal on Italian food. Whatever became of traditional  
American cuisine."  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he saw his employer, the girl's uncle, Bill Davis. Uncle Bill's other  
niece and nephew, seven-year-olds Buffy and Jody, were coloring at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey, French, I need you to hear a woodchuck talk tomorrow," Bill said as French cleaned the  
dish and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
The butler turned toward Bill and stated in his extremely proper British way, "I see, Sir. Shall  
I have myself committed afterward?"  
  
"Actually, it's for the kids. Remember that comedian, Joey Gladstone, who was on Jay Leno a  
few months ago?"  
  
"Yes, his wife went into labor during the taping. Pity she didn't deliver there. He might have  
had the first show to pull a 100 percent share," French observed.  
  
"That's the one. He's doing some comedy and puppet shows this weekend. I need you to  
take the twins to see a Saturday matinee tomorrow. Sissy's helping a friend with something, and  
I've got business meetings all day," Bill explained.  
  
"Understood, Sir." He turned to the children, not expecting they could have been listening in  
as they had. "Are you all ready to talk to some animals?"  
  
"Yeah. Will his wife have another baby while he's here?" asked the curly-haired girl.  
  
French was at a loss. "Uh, well, she couldn't after just three months, you see..." He looked  
up, completely bewildered.  
  
As if that weren't enough, Jody peppered him with another quick question. "Mr. French,  
where do babies come from?"  
  
"Oh...er...well, that's easy, the doctor gets them from a cabbage patch. Cabbage Patch Kids  
were a marketing sensation twenty years ago," French explained with difficulty.  
  
"Sissy told us the stork brings them," Buffy countered.  
  
"Well...er...yes, the stork is the one who puts them in the cabbage patch," he finished, hoping  
against hope that would satisfy the youngsters.  
  
Bill laughed. He enjoyed seeing the comical interplay, but he wanted to spare his butler too  
much of a headache. After all, he was the childrens' "parent," whereas Mr. French was more like  
a nanny. He looked up from his paperwork and spoke. "I'll let you off the hook, French. Kids, if  
you wait a couple minutes, I'll try to answer your questions, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Bill," the youngsters stated.  
  
"You do realize they may keep you up all night, even if you start now?" French said.  
  
"They only need simple answers right now, French. The anatomy lessons are for when they  
get older," Bill assured him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I sure wish I was coming," Michelle said as she helped her sisters with their bags. "Are you  
sure you can't put this off till spring break next month?"  
  
Stephanie put an arm around her younger sister. "Sorry, kiddo. I wish we could. But, with  
an independent adoption like this, the girl needs me there at the birth. When you do it this way,  
you can bring the baby home a lot faster. Like Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky almost did with  
Kathy Santoni's," she added. She quickly forced that thought out of her mind - she didn't want  
to think about the mother refusing to give up the baby. Both parents seemed eager to allow  
Stephanie and Andrew to give the baby a wonderful home with them, though.  
  
"Oh, okay. You know, I babysat for D.J.'s friend Kathy last weekend."  
  
"She really struggled, but she's gotten to be a pretty good mom. But, that got our aunt and  
uncle to be interested in adopting their other two after Nicky and Alex. Plus, maybe it sparked  
something little in me, too." She brought up the bright side. "Remember Sissy? We met her  
when we flew out with Dad over New Years' to meet Suzie. She's got a younger brother and  
sister who are twins. I'll try to convince their family to find time to come out this summer, before  
you get too busy with college, okay?"  
  
"You got it, Steph." They embraced. Michelle and D.J. hugged, too, but the relationship  
between Stephanie and Michelle since Michelle's accident almost nine years ago was especially  
close. Stephanie still felt thankful every day there had been no serious or permanent damage. As  
they exchanged "I love you"s, Stephanie beamed with pride.  
  
"Let's go, Deej. You think we had a full house before? Well, it's time to break Dad of that  
empty nest syndrome. Because we are about to start Full House: The Next Generation." They  
laughed as they entered the car and Andrew backed it out of the driveway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another New York apartment, Sissy and Suzie Davies, a very pregnant girl of fourteen,  
were talking. "I just can't believe this has happened yet," Suzie said. "We never should have  
done it in the first place. He won't even come around anymore. I made such a big mistake"  
  
"Look, it's going to be all right, Suzie. The doctor says any day now, and this will all be over"  
Sissy assured her.  
  
"You're sure you haven't told anyone?" Suzie asked hesitantly.  
  
Sissy spoke softly and calmly. "I promise. Stephanie and Andrew are flying in tonight, you  
know," she remarked, hoping to aid in comforting Suzie. Stephanie and Andrew would be the  
adoptive parents, and had formed a good friendship, albeit a long distance one for the most part,  
since arranging to adopt Suzie's baby.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Sissy. If it weren't for them I don't know what I'd do. I'm not ready  
to be a mom. As much as I want to raise this baby, I know I'm doing the right thing. At least...I  
hope I am," Suzie said.  
  
"I know you think about keeping him," Sissy remarked. "But, you need to come back and  
finish school. That baby deserves and needs parents who will commit all their time to him."  
  
"I'll just miss so much. Those first steps, being called Mommy, even all that hassle with potty  
training," Suzie said mournfully.  
  
"They promised to send letters and pictures once a year. And, if you want, I'm sure they'd be  
happy to send you all the dirty diapers, too," Sissy joked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stephanie bounded into the motel room as D.J. and Andrew finished unpacking the items  
needed. D.J. had taken her three weeks of vacation to be with Stephanie here, while Andrew had  
taken paternity leave at his social work job. Stephanie had planned for this by taking a slightly  
smaller workload, and would graduate college in December now, not June.  
  
"Okay, guys," Stephanie announced. "It's all planned out. I just called Suzie; Sissy's over  
there now with her. Andrew and I are going over there first thing tomorrow morning to see her,"  
Stephanie remarked.  
  
D.J. grinned. "You're taking charge of this like a real pro. I guess I underestimated you. Of  
course, I couldn't be here with you last New Years' when you met with her," D.J. remarked. She  
was glad it had happened that way, really. Michelle had gotten to go with the young couple and  
Danny instead, and experienced New Years' Eve in Times Square, along with meeting Suzie and  
the father. That had been good because Michelle, Danny, and the adoptive couple would all be  
living in the same house. "I guess I can go to Macy's for a little while after all tomorrow  
morning. I'll have my cell phone with me. Call if the baby's coming. I guess I'm still worried  
you'll do something wrong, but you know, I guess that's the mother in me."  
  
"You've done a great job, Deej. Now, go have fun at Macy's tomorrow. Shop till you drop,"  
Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stephanie and Andrew entered the apartment early the next day. Sissy was already there with  
Suzie and Suzie's dad. Sissy quickly rose and extended her hand. "Hi, Stephanie, I'm Sissy, we  
met when you flew out over Christmas."  
  
"Hi, I remember you. I hope you have time to see Joey over the next week; he is so funny.   
He and our Uncle Jesse helped raise me and my sisters after our mom died. My older sister D.J. is  
here to help. She just had to check out Macy's for a while first," Stephanie explained as Mrs.  
Davies entered the room.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. Suzie has been having some pains. She threw up a couple hours ago,"  
the mother noted.  
  
Andrew became quite excited. "Oh, boy, it's just about time. We better call D.J.."  
  
Stephanie's eyes widened as she pulled out her cell phone. "Wow, my cell phone says the  
reception looks bad here. Is good reception usually this hard to find in New York?"  
  
"No, sometimes the Jets' receivers are pretty good," Mr. Davies joked nervously. Mrs. Davies  
offered their phone, and Stephanie walked over to use it.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. French was at the childrens' theater with Buffy and Jody. Once the show  
ended, Joey mingled with the audience while carrying Mr. Woodchuck. The puppet was "talking"  
with the kids.  
  
Joey walked up to Mr. French, Buffy, and Jody. "Hey, kids," he said as they felt the wooden  
puppet.  
  
"That was a great show!" Buffy declared.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Joey remarked.  
  
Mr. French nodded. "I must say, I got a great deal of enjoyment out of it for saying that most  
of the performers were quite wooden."  
  
"Hey, quit stealing my lines," Mr. Woodchuck insisted. "I'm the one with the wood jokes."  
  
"Can we stay for another act, Mr. French? Please?!?!" Jody begged him.  
  
Mr. French looked unsure as he pulled out his cell phone. "I shall have to see. Your sister  
may require us to pick her up; I will check and see if we are needed." He dialed the cell phone,  
and called Sissy.  
  
Meanwhile, Sissy had been standing with Stephanie, D.J., Andrew, and Mr. and Mrs. Davies  
in the waiting room. Suzie was in a wheelchair. "Hospital emergency rooms always give me an  
eerie feeling," Sissy remarked. "Do you get the same feeling, when you're not working in one,  
D.J.?"  
  
D.J. tilted her head a little. "Sort of. I'm not in one a whole lot, being in pediatrics. But,  
waiting here reminds me of when our sister Michelle fell from a horse. I made myself follow all  
the other happenings to keep from worrying - it was so busy we couldn't find out what happened,  
even though she awoke in a daze in the ER. We didn't hear anything till she was totally conscious  
a couple hours later." She smiled, reminiscing. "It was so exhilarating, though. That's when I  
knew I wanted to go into medicine."  
  
"I hope she was okay," Sissy said. She'd met Michelle briefly, and she seemed okay then.   
Stephanie had told her about the accident. But, she really didn't know what had happened then.  
  
"There was no permanent damage, thankfully. Just a bad concussion and general amnesia and  
headaches that all left after a few days," D.J. revealed. "But, that accident reminded Steph and I  
of something our mom used to talk about - the need to pray."  
  
"That's right. This baby is going to grow up in a home filled with love, and bathed in prayer,"  
Andrew said.  
  
"You bet. Everyone is so excited. Michelle just can't wait to be an aunt," Stephanie said.  
  
Suzie smiled sadly. "I know. You're all I want to be as a mom...someday." She sighed,  
wiping away a tear. Seeing the warmth of the family made her even more certain the she was  
doing the right thing for the baby. But, it was also showing her how unprepared for motherhood  
she really was.  
  
"It's going to work out fine," Mrs. Davies assured her.  
  
Suddenly, Sissy's cell phone rang. She excused herself, walked away a little, then opened it  
and spoke into it. "Hello? Mr. French? I can barely hear you," she said, a little loud.  
  
"I said, I'm here with the twins, they wish to see another show," Mr. French nearly shouted.   
He felt that was undignified, so he tried to lower his voice slightly as he listened to the other end.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone - it was a nurse walking up to the group, though he didn't know  
it - saying, "The maternity room is ready, ma'am."  
  
"Did I hear something about maternity? Where are you?" French inquired.  
  
"Where am I? Oh...I guess I should tell you..." Sissy fretted slightly about what to reveal.   
Then, she noticed Suzie crying as they wheeled her back. "Hold on."  
  
Sissy handed the phone to D.J., as the others went back. "It's our uncle's butler, Mr French.   
Just explain what's happening, the mother doesn't want anyone to know it's her." Sissy followed  
the others.  
  
Commotion increases as D.J. tried to speak into the phone. "Hi, is this Mr. French? Sissy  
can't talk right now. We're at Manhattan General. Someone's about to give birth."  
  
French raised his eyebrows. "Did you say give birth?" He shook the phone a little. "Darn  
static. What is the young lady's name?"  
  
D.J. tried to speak more loudly. "I'm sorry, did you say baby's?"  
  
French was even more stunned now. "What's that? Did you say the lady's name?"  
  
"Davies?" D.J. said, thinking had heard the name. "So you do know. It's Suzie."  
  
French closed the phone, then stared at it for a second. "Oh, my goodness. So, that's why  
she's been eating so much. She said the young lady is Sissy."  
  
"So, can we stay?" Jody asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I must contact your uncle. We must go see your sister right away," french  
declared.  
  
D.J. was in the waiting room talking to the receptionist at the desk. Mr. French, Jody, and  
Buffy rushed in; French ran up to the receptionist's desk. "Oh dear, they must have taken her in  
already. Ma'am?" he said, trying to get her attention.  
  
The receptionist looked briefly at him and handed him a large stack of papers. "Please fill  
these out."  
  
French tried to maintain an even keel as he glanced at the massive piles of forms. "I'm sorry, I  
do not need the phone book. I need to know if they took a young girl back who was about to  
have a baby?"  
  
D.J. turned and extended a hand, while the receptionist answered the phone. "Hi. Sissy went  
back there a little while ago. I'm D.J. Tanner - I'm the adoptive mother's older sister," she  
explained.  
  
"How do you do, my name is Mr. French," he said, shaking her hand. He then mused aloud  
that, "I must say, at least she is responsible enough to know she is nowhere near ready to raise a  
child."  
  
D.J. smiled graciously. As young as Stephanie was, she knew Steph was miles ahead of Suzie.   
"I know what you mean. I work in pediatrics - it really hurts to see what some kids do to  
themselves without thinking."  
  
"Quite," he said sadly before turning back to the receptionist. "The guardian will be coming  
shortly. He will need to go back there and be with her."  
  
In response, the receptionist handed him about 50 more pages of forms and a clipboard. "In  
that case, fill these out in triplicate," she instructed him.  
  
Mr. French walked back to sit down with the hundred plus pages. Bill walked in as he sat.   
"Good, you're already here," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mr. French has a phone book with him," Jody said.  
  
"Actually, I think there was a little miscommunication. From the looks of the forms, she  
thought you meant the baby's father was coming," D.J. explained to Mr. French. She took the  
forms. "I'll take them back and explain the confusion. Things get pretty busy around these  
places. Unfortunately, I don't think there's much you can do right now but wait. I'll be right  
back, I'm drinking coffee like my husband eats right now. Which means they won't have any left  
once I leave." She left.  
  
"Is Sissy okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
The children got on Uncle Bill's lap as he tried to think of a way to explain. "Well, remember  
how I explained that a Mommy and a Daddy fall in love, get married, and then have kids?" They  
nodded. "Sometimes, a couple makes a mistake. They think they're in love, so they make a baby  
before they're ready."  
  
"But, where do they come from?" Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"Well, the woman...or, girl...has the baby in her just like if she was ready to be a Mommy.   
But, she isn't," Bill emphasized.  
  
"She's not ready to be a Mommy, but she is? That doesn't make sense," Jody said.  
  
Bill spoke forlornly. "I know. I know."  
  
Meanwhile, in the delivery room, the doctor and nurse were there with Suzie, Sissy, Stephanie,  
and Mrs. Davies. Mrs. Davies and Sissy held Suzie's hands. Stephanie was cooling Suzie's  
forehead with a damp cloth. "D.J. taught me some stuff about delivery," Stephanie said.  
  
"It sounds like you've got a wonderful family. You'll be perfect for this little one," Sissy said.  
  
"Michelle's so busy with school and her boyfriend, plus looking at colleges, she couldn't be  
here. She wishes she could, though. We've been so close since that accident," Stephanie said.  
  
"It sounds like your Uncle Jesse was like our Uncle Bill for a while, with all those dates. I'll  
bet you were glad when he met Becky. You had kind of a mother figure, then," Sissy remarked,  
thinking of her own family tragedies.  
  
Stephanie thought for a second. "Yeah. D.J. was a little like that, too; especially to Michelle  
when she was wee little. She wants to put off having children for a while now, although I can't  
believe it'll be as draining as she says it was. Sure, she babysat a lot and put up with more, but  
she was a few years younger than you, too. When Suzie first confided in me at that camp I  
worked at that she was pregnant, though, I jumped at the chance to adopt. Our mom was married  
and had already had D.J. by the time she was my age. So, I know it's tough, but I also know  
Andrew and I can handle this."  
  
Suzie had another contraction. "That was a bad one, huh, Suzie? They're getting close,"  
Sissy remarked.  
  
"I hope my baby will forgive me. I don't know how you and Dad have, Mom," Suzie moaned.  
  
"Stephanie told me in the cab about a couple times she wondered how she could ever be  
forgiven. But, that's what love is. It's when we forgive; when we don't hold things against  
another person," Sissy explained.  
  
"I was grounded for what seemed like forever, and lost lots of privileges when I backed the car  
into the kitchen, for instance. But, that was just the consequences of it. And, everything we do  
has consequences. But, we keep loving, even when they have to happen," Stephanie told the  
others.  
  
As the wait got a little too long, Sissy left for a moment to tell D.J. and the men what was  
happening. Meanwhile, in the ER's waiting room. Buffy and Jody were flying paper airplanes  
around by walking while holding them. All the forms had been made into airplanes. Mr French,  
Uncle Bill, and D.J. sat in chairs talking.  
  
"Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky almost adopted a classmate's baby, but she kept it. They  
adopted a couple more later to go with their own," D.J. told the others.  
  
"I guess that's where Stephanie got the desire to do it, huh?" Bill considered aloud.  
  
"That's part of it. They've both got such great hearts. She's really gotten involved in his  
church, and they both work with True Love Waits. That's a ministry that helps promote purity,  
part of a ministry called Lifeway," D.J. reported.  
  
Bill turned to his butler. "French, make a note to find out about that. We're going to have to  
introduce Sissy to that, to make sure this can't happen again."  
  
"Right, Sir."  
  
Sissy walked into the waiting room and began speaking. She was stunned as she saw Uncle  
Bill and Mr. French halfway through talking. "D.J., Andrew and Mr. Davies are in the maternity  
waiting room, if you want to go back there. Uncle Bill, Mr. French, what are you two doing  
here?"  
  
French glanced at the twins as Bill rose to walk over to Sissy. "Given the size of this air force,  
I would say I shall soon be witnessing a re-creation of the Battle of Britain."  
  
"Sissy, are you okay?" Bill asked quickly.  
  
"I must say, today's medical technology is simply overwhelming. You look perfectly fit just  
after having gone through the most excruciating discomfort," French said, confused but hiding it  
well.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Sissy asked with more than a hint of puzzlement.  
  
"Sissy, I know it's embarrassing," Bill said slowly. "But, you don't have to hide it from me.   
I'm very upset, I've got a great lecture all ready for when we get home, but I still love you."  
  
"Hide what?" Sissy asked.  
  
"Miss Sissy, I was told over the phone that the lady's name giving birth was Sissy Davis,"  
French explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you asked for the baby's name, and you knew the lady's, that's  
when I said Davies" D.J. said, still trying to understand what had happened. She felt thoroughly  
embarrassed. And I thought Steph would be the one with problems, she thought to herself.  
  
"The baby has the given name of Sissy?" French asked.  
  
"Actually, it's the girl whose name is Suzie Davies, not Sissy."  
  
"What? Then...you never were pregnant?" Bill asked, greatly relieved.  
  
"Of course not, Uncle Bill. I would never do that," Sissy declared.  
  
"Oh, thank Heavens."  
  
"Shall I cancel the mental note to look into the True Love Waits ministry?" French asked.  
  
"Yes...I guess you can," Bill remarked.  
  
Sissy offered to assist him in doing it, anyway. "I can start him off by showing him my pledge  
card," she informed her uncle.  
  
Bill was stunned for a second. "Your...you mean you..."  
  
"Mm-hmmm. I signed it a few months ago on the Internet, then printed it out. I'm so looking  
forward to that wedding night," Sissy declared excitedly.  
  
"What's "True Love Waits'?" Jody wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, and what does purity mean?" Buffy inquired.  
  
Nervously, Bill told them "I'll...explain later."  
  
"It boggles the mind how they pick such inopportune moments to be listening in," french  
muttered.  
  
A couple weeks later, in the Davis' penthouse apartment, Stephanie was on her cell phone  
with Michelle. The baby was in a bassinet. Andrew and Bill were also there.  
  
"...Well, Michelle, when Dad gets down from cleaning the downspout, tell him everything is  
signed by all parties. It's official. He's a grandpa. Oh, she's waking up," Stephanie said merrily.   
She put the phone up to the infant as Jody and Buffy walked into the room. "It's your Aunt  
Michelle. Say hi.'" A small gurgle was heard. Stephanie quickly gloated into the phone, "Did  
you hear that, Michelle? I think that was a hello.'"  
  
"In what language?" Jody asked Buffy as they walked up tot he crib.  
  
"I think you're right. Dad's just happy people are moving back in for a change; it's been hard  
on him with just you there," Stephanie said as D.J., Mrs. Davies, Sissy, and Suzie walked into the  
apartment. They were let in by Mr. French. "I think he wanted Joey and his wife to use that attic  
apartment. But, it'll be really nice for our little family till we can afford a home. . . . I think she's  
dealt with it pretty well, all things considered. . . .I know, it's so sad, at her age. . . . Okay, well,  
have a great time. Tell Jeff and the others I said hello.' I love you." After a second, she hung  
up the cell phone.  
  
"Is Michelle picking us up at the airport?" D.J. wondered.  
  
"Yep. Right after her hairdresser appointment at Kimmy's," Stephanie said, smiling down at  
the baby.  
  
We better be ready. Dad's going to talk about it all week on his show. Of course, even  
though it's just his great niece, Uncle Jesse's and Joey's drive time shows might be filled with  
sounds of her coos and gurgles," D.J. mentioned.  
  
"Suzie wanted to come say goodbye one last time," Sissy explained.  
  
Stephanie motioned Suzie over to the seat beside her. "Sure, come on."  
  
Suzie sat down and held the baby, already a little teary. The other adults tear up a little, too,  
at the end. "I love you. I wish I could have had you when I was a lot older, and married, and  
able to take care of you. You'll always be part of me. And, I'm giving you to a mother who's  
going to give you all the love and the time I would have, if I were able. Goodbye." She handed  
the baby to Stephanie, and started crying harder. Mrs. Davies embraced her.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay," Mrs. Davies said.  
  
Stephanie put the baby back in the bassinet, a little teary herself. Bill stood there, while Jody  
and Buffy smiled at the baby.  
  
I think she practiced that speech for hours," D.J. remarked.  
  
Thanks for all your help, Stephanie, D.J.," Sissy said.  
  
"Thank you," Stephanie said proudly, placing a hand on Sissy's shoulder. "Things like what  
you've done for your friend are what helps to convince people of Christ's love and mercy for us.   
That'll be our job, too."  
  
"It's so wonderful to show that love by helping others," D.J. added.  
  
Searching for a way to say it, Bill finally uttered, "And, I need to be part of it when you do."  
  
"Look, Uncle Bill...I'm sorry I didn't let you help. But, she said I couldn't tell anybody.   
Think of how embarrassed she was," Sissy responded.  
  
"Honey, I have a duty to protect you," Bill emphasized. "If you had told me about this, I  
wouldn't have told anyone else. But, what if your friend had a problem where you needed an  
adult's help? I know you were used to being on your own for a while, but that's my job, and Mr.  
French's, to raise you kids and help you get through your problems. But, we - or at least I - have  
to know what's going on before we can help."  
  
French spoke up next. "If I may, Miss Sissy, my job is to co-ordinate the smooth running of  
this household. But, there is no written rule that says that a butler's employer must tell him  
everything. I would understand perfectly if you told him something and I was not informed of it."  
  
"See? Mr. French doesn't even have to know the particulars. Just so we know you're okay,"  
Bill told her.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Bill," Sissy finally agreed.  
  
"Uncle Bill, now we know where babies really come from," Buffy declared.  
  
"Well, uh...where?" Bill wanted to know, quite curious of what the little one would say.  
  
"Stephanie's a Mommy now, and the baby didn't come from her tummy," Jody pointed out.  
  
"But we know why," Buffy explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. God gives them to the Mommy to hold in her heart," Buffy explained.  
  
Bill nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Because that's where I've got all three of you." He, Sissy,  
Buffy, and Jody embraced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Honestly, Andrew, between you and my dad, our baby's going to have every second of his  
life videotaped," Stephanie kidded as they relaxed on the couch in their "new" attic apartment.  
  
"Hey, I think a couple minutes of a baby sleeping is a great thing to tape. It's nice and  
relaxing."  
  
A knock was heard at the door. "Can we come up?"  
  
"We?" Stephanie turned to her husband. "Did you invite anyone?"  
  
"My guess would have been your dad. Or Michelle, for old times' sake."  
  
"Right. But, that was D.J.'s voice. She just got off work. And who knows what she's doing.   
But, why not? Life's an adventure," Stephanie joked. "Come on up."  
  
Nicky and Alex bounded up the steps first, anxious to talk about when they would teach little  
Justin to play football. Next came Michelle, fresh off a date with her boyfriend, and Jesse and  
Becky. Joey, D.J., Kimmy, and at last Danny climbed into the little apartment. Joey's wife was  
watching their kids and Jesse and Becky's younger kids.  
  
"Dad, is that still just a video camera, or has it become an extra appendage by now?" Stephanie  
kidded him, looking at the camera in his hand.  
  
"Well, it does get in the way a bit when I try to dust," Danny joked back.  
  
"Hey, is it true Justin almost got the given name of Sissy?" Kimmy asked.  
  
D.J. shook her head. "Kimmy, I tried to explain. That was a mixup when the fellow asked for  
the baby's name, and I thought he said lady's. Or was it the other way around. That was  
confusing. Almost like one of those ads where they get things all messed up due to poor  
reception."  
  
"Which just means the first big mix-up in this young couple's life comes courtesy of the sister  
who was all worried about us making mistakes," Stephanie kidded her.  
  
D.J. nodded. "Yep. I'm sorry, Steph. But, at least it gives us more fun times to laugh about,  
and those fun times are part of what family's all about."  
  
"Just as long as none of Justin's friends ever find out," Andrew said.  
  
"Hey, I don't think even Kimmy ever found out I almost got called Farrah," D.J. announced.   
"There are a lot of strange names around," she said, not only defending herself but trying hard to  
avoid referring to Uncle Jesse's given name of Hermes.  
  
"Well, whatever his name, I know you two are going to make such great parents. I'm really  
looking forward to this next generation," Danny remarked.  
  
"Me, too. And, to the great friends we made." Stephanie smiled at Michelle. "You can circle  
the third weekend in June on your calendar, by the way. Sissy and her family are coming then."  
  
"Awesome," Nicky exclaimed.  
  
"It's fun to have lots of playmates," Alex agreed.  
  
"Will Suzie come to see the baby, too?" Michelle wanted to know.  
  
"I think that'll be too painful for her. Right now, she's happy with just a picture and a letter  
every year, like in a Christmas card. If Justin ever wants to meet her, that'll be years down the  
road, when he's about your age."  
  
"I understand you feel bad for her, Michelle. But, the ones I feel bad for are Sissy and Jody  
and Buffy. If something happens to their Uncle Bill, they won't have anyone left," Becky said,  
casting a meaningful look at Jesse.  
  
"What? We've already adopted two," Jesse said, a little nervous. "Besides, how would Nicky  
and Alex feel if they suddenly had an older sister around all the time?"  
  
D.J. smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, Aunt Becky. I talked it over one night with their  
Uncle Bill; he even paid for a three way video conference call with Steve. Once we get married,  
we might be able to do something if something should happen to him. I don't want more than one  
baby, but maybe something like this would be best for us. Putting up with older kids would be a  
lot different than a baby or toddler." She rubbed her chin. "My only worry is, all that food teens  
eat. Combine that with Steve, we might have to move into a grocery store."  
  
"Don't worry, Deej, you don't have to bother. I'm only 46, I'd still be less than 60 when the  
younger ones left for college," Danny said. "Plus, they're used to having someone as meticulous  
as a butler around."  
  
"Hey, yeah, that'd be great, Danny! I've heard of second childhoods, but you could have a  
second fatherhood," Joey said.  
  
"How could you hear of second childhoods; you never left your first," Jesse kidded him.  
  
"I guess that's how Suzie knew we'd be the perfect extended family for her little boy. Right  
away, we always offer to help out; we're always giving of ourselves," Michelle remarked.  
  
"You're right." Stephanie glanced into the bedroom at the beautiful baby sleeping in his crib,  
and grinned broadly. "That's what love is all about." 


End file.
